That ain't a truth
by lisa-mustang
Summary: You're pathetic...' Another House's hallucination that's gonna get crazier to House. HUDDY ONE-SHOT!


Hello!!! I'm bringing u my new fanfic!! My first language isn't english, so, don't hope many vocabulary and good sentences xDDD

Enjoy this!!

That ain't truth...

He was sleepping into his bed, waiting for a long and desperated way of getting out of his mind that get him crazy. He closed his eyes when he wants to forget that moment, but, her voice was whispering in his head, that doesn't let him sleep, that's why his eyes are son deep and asleep, because she doesn't let him sleep.

It's seven o'clock in morning, working time he whispered at the air and waking up of his bed, taked a shower, and had breakfast. He goes to the hospital by motocycle. He arrives... too late as always, that's not a problem for him. 'Who cares if you dead?' said that annoying voice at his side. He walks to his office with his cane, evading his boss even.

- Do your work House! – Shouted his boss giving him a file – right... now...

- But… It's boring… - He protested.

- Or maybe you have something better to do...? – She looked him serious and sarcastic.

- Yeah... i have millions of things better than this...

- Take the case... – She heeled and goes to her office.

- I'd do better my work if I'd have play boy in my TV!!! – He shouts.

He turned around and walking to the elevator, there it was his friend, Wilson. House look at him and then entries to the elevator.

- He looks so worried for something... – Said that annoying voice.

- Hi House... How are you doing? – Said Wilson with his big smile.

- As always... – The elevator's doors opened and House gets out of there – See ya.

He entries to his office, there it was Chase, Cameron and Foreman, everyone doing no doctor things.

- You are... pathetic... – Said House indicating to them with the cane.

- Why? We have no work... we have been waiting for you... – Explains Chase.

- Oh please... i'm blushin! I know you can't do anything without daddy, don't worry, i'm here now – House smiled to them – Well... get start it! – He gave to everyone the file.

- You're pathetic too – Said the voice.

- Shut up Amber... – Whispered House for himself.

The day passed quickly, it's time to go to home, at that time, there wasn't almost nobody at hospital, just nurses of shift, and House goes to Cuddy's office. She was there, ordering the hospital papers for the next day. He entries as always. She looked at him quickly, she has no time for playing with him.

- She doesn't wanna see you... – Amber said smiling perversely.

- Can I... talk with you...? – He asked shy.

- Quickly, I have no time.

- She has no time for you, dear... – Amber keep smiling.

- I... have a problem...

- I... will be free in thirty minutes, can you wait me?

- Sure... – He turned around and get out of her office.

He looked everywhere, looking an answer for that kind of hallucination with his best friend's dead girlfriend. Why he is hallucinating with her? And most important, why her? He doesn't get the answer. He raised his free left hand and covered his face trying to forget something that makes him wretch.

- Poor guy... Are you crying? – Amber looked him as always she does.

- Let me alone... you're just an... hallucination... nothing else... – He looks the floor.

- I'm yourself House... You cannot get rid of me... – She gets closer to House, touching his nose with her nose.

After that, Cuddy gets out of her office and goes with House. He looked her and taking sit, she does that too. There's silence, none noise in there. She decided to break the incovinient silence with a question.

- What's your problem...? – She asked worried.

- I'm... – Amber looked him smiling and laughing.

- You can tell me... – Cuddy smiles to him.

- I'm... – Amber keeps laughing.

- You're a coward House... - She says bothering him.

- I'm afraid... – Said House.

- ¿Afraid? ¿Afraid of what? – Cuddy looked his eyes.

- I'm... – House keeps stuttering to her.

- I don't recognize you anymore... – Amber turned around. That House is pathetic.

- I'm hallucinating... – House whispers enough high for Cuddy hears that.

- I know... – She said pacient.

- What? How do you...? – He wa truly confused. He didn't know what was happening.

House turns twice the head denying that comment, but, while he was turning his head, he started to see white walls, and floor of blue rollers, pacients, and himself with white clothes. He get down the shoulders, and came back to the reallity, he was in the psychiatric hospital, and Cuddy was visiting him, after several months. House stands up in an altered way and starting to crying.

- No! I'm not in here! I'm not hallucinating!! I want get back to the reallity! Please... take me back...! - House was shouting kneeling down before Cuddy.

- Please... you must stay here... everything's gonna be ok House... – She stands up too and tried to calm him.

- Please... get me out of here... i'm getting crazier! – House covered his eyes with a hand.

- No... you should try to sleep... – She caresses his face with painless in her own face.

- Yeah... that gonna be... better... – He came back to the reallity.

Cuddy hold on House, that really calmed down totally, he needed a hug of her. House stayed in her arms, resting a little while. Then, they looks directly, and in less than a second, their lips was joined in a sweet kiss. They doesn't care of anything in that precious moment, the only one thing they needed, was a little time together. She gets separate of him, moving her eyes to everywhere, and she leaves the room.

- I'll see you... – Cuddy closes the door.

- See you... – He gets down his arms, and sitted down in the bed.

- You're truly pathetic... – Amber said again.

- Leave me alone...

- What was that...? I need you! Get me back to the reallity! – She mocks him trying to imitates him.

- Shut up... – He turned around and fall asleep.

- You're no gonna get me out of your mind... – Amber laughed again.

The End

Well! I hope you enjoy this!!!! I'm waiting 4 ur reviews ^^


End file.
